


Cream

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't fond of candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

From close observation of Sam over the past few years, Gabriel learned Sam wasn’t fond of candy but he was partial to whipped cream. The more rich it was, the more Sam enjoyed it. Either on top of his drink, on a sundae or from Gabriel’s mouth. Anyway he could get it, Sam loved it.

Sitting in a corner booth of roadside diner, Sam was engrossed in a book Castiel had given him on angelic lore. Gabriel watched him, enjoying the pleasure he saw on Sam’s face as he read. As much as he loved teasing Sam, Gabriel was fond of quiet moments like this.

The waitress came by with Sam’s pie and a big chocolate sundae for Gabriel. The dollop of whip cream on the pie didn’t look at all appetizing. Gabriel quietly snapped his fingers, replacing it with the creamiest whipped cream in existence.

The look of sheer bliss on Sam’s face when he tasted it had Gabriel smiling. He leaned forward to kiss Sam, licking away a drop of cream from the corner of Sam’s lips. Sam hummed, eyes full of warmth just for Gabriel. He dipped a finger in the whipped cream and held it out to Gabriel. Keeping eye contact, Gabriel sucked on Sam’s finger, tasting both the richness of the cream and the familiar taste of Sam.

The heat between them simmered. Gabriel raised his fingers. Sam nodded, leaving some money on the table.

“Make sure you bring more of that whipped cream.” Sam said, voice husky.

“Of course.” Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers.


End file.
